Echolalia
by Heiwako
Summary: Inspired by Skyrim Kink Meme. AU - What if Cicero had never received his jester's contract and stayed sane? Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: This was written based off a prompt on SkyrimKinkMeme. The premise is what if Cicero had not received his jester contract and had stayed relatively sane?**

**My response assumes a lot of ripples in the water. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fredas 7 Frostfall 201 4E 3:00 PM**

"Well, well. Aren't we the overachiever? Three possibilities, three victims. Must have been one of them, right? So why take chances?" The red and black leather-clad woman hopped down from her perch on the bookshelf and clapped slowly. "Using your Dragon Shout was a nice touch. I liked how they all bounced off the wall from the force."

The Imperial woman sniffed disdainfully. She brushed her shoulder length brown hair behind her right ear. "The correct term is _thu'um._ And it wasn't a matter of being an overachiever, I just like killing. Besides, they all pissed me off one way or another. The more the merrier, right?"

The Dark Brotherhood assassin removed her mask and cowl to reveal a beautiful blonde Nord woman in her mid-twenties. Sapphire eyes sparkled in amusement as she smiled a closed lip smile and extended her hand, "My name is Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Welcome to the Family."

The Dragonborn swallowed heavily, immediately regretting her rude tone. She had heard the other woman's voice, but she had not considered that her face would so perfectly match those dulcet tones. To cover her embarrassment, she took the fragile boned offered hand and shook it. "I'm Echo."

"Amusing," Astrid said with a crooked smile. "Were you given that name or did you pick it for your own?"

"Given," Echo admitted. She was surprised to see that Astrid was a couple of inches taller than her. Since Astrid was a Nord, Echo shouldn't have been surprised. But she was still used to being tall for an Imperial and was not used to having to look up to other women. Echo was pleased to see that Astrid was a bit broader at least. It fit her taller stature and didn't make her look masculine or bulky, but at least Astrid wasn't perfect in every way.

The leader of the Dark Brotherhood turned to the front door of the abandoned shack. She tossed a key to Echo. "Here. I figure you should have the honor of letting us out. Unless you would rather stay for a while." Her smile was mocking, but playful.

Echo glanced at the old bed that adorned the one room cabin and mentally imagined throwing Astrid over it and doing horrid things to her and with her. The Imperial mentally shook her head. It would be better to get to know her boss before trying anything too impetuous.

The Dragonborn straightened her Imperial leather armor before mock marching to the door. With a flourish, she unlocked the door and bowed. "After you, my lady," she said matching the joking tone of her mistress.

"Hm, I think I am going to enjoy having recruited you," Astrid said with a laugh. She trailed her gloved hand over Echo's chin in a way that sent shivers down Echo's spine. "Oh yes, we're going to have much fun together."

* * *

**Fredas 7 Frostfall 201 4E 11:00 PM**

"So let me get this straight," Echo said. "You have a werewolf, a vampire, a Shadowscale Argonian, a death-obsessed Dunmer, a cranky destruction-mad Imperial, and a Redguard who likes to cook in the Dark Brotherhood?" She ticked off a finger for each member of the family she was going to join.

"Don't forget the Keeper and the Night Mother," Astrid said as she handed Echo a bowl of stew. The two of them had set up camp for the night. In the morning they would continue their journey to Falkreath Sanctuary where Echo would meet her new brothers and sisters for the first time. "There are more family members, but they moved to Dawnstar Sanctuary a few years ago. It will be some time before you meet them. If everything goes according to plan, we hope to reopen a third sanctuary by the end of the year."

Echo smiled as Astrid settled down next to her so the two of them were touching. The autumn air was crisp so it was only natural for the two women to share body heat. Echo enjoyed the feel of leather on leather as Astrid shifted to a more natural sitting position.

The Imperial thought it was serendipity how complementary the two of them were in looks. They were both in their late twenties, but that was about the only thing the two women had in common. Where Astrid was pale skinned with her light blue eyes and neat blonde hair pulled back with side braids, Echo was almost brown from long days in the sun. Her hair was unruly and wild regardless how much she combed it and her eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"I thought the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed years ago," Echo commented. "I seem to recall a speech by the Emperor of how his personal guard, the Penitus Oculatus, had thoroughly destroyed every cell they found."

"Maybe in Cyrodiil and the rest of Tamriel," Astrid shrugged, "but here we never had much issue. Falkreath was always secure. Dawnstar had been abandoned centuries ago and practically forgotten until Cicero told us about it. When we decided to expand, it seemed like the natural choice.

"There was a dark period back in eighty-eight when the former Listener died," Astrid continued, "and the Night Mother didn't immediately choose a new one. The Brotherhood was forced to find contracts on their own; instead of relying on the Night Mother to directly issue the Black Sacrament. Three years passed with no one being chosen and the Brotherhood slowly dying off. After the Speaker of Cheydinhal went insane falsely claiming to be the Listener, Cicero decreed that the remaining survivors would need to transport the Night Mother here in the hopes of finally finding someone worthy of being Listener.

"With Pontius and Garnag, they live in Dawnstar by the way; Cicero came to Skyrim to Falkreath Sanctuary. When the Keeper revealed the Night Mother, the first thing she did was speak to me," Astrid said smiling at the memory. "It was the most wonderful moment of my life. The Unholy Matron's voice isn't physical; instead it is a spiritual connection, but it is nonetheless intimate."

"Wait a minute," Echo interrupted, "you're the Listener?"

Astrid nodded. "I did tell you I was the leader of the Brotherhood."

"I thought you meant the local cell," Echo stuttered. Thank the gods she hadn't made a move on the Nord! Imagine trying to sleep with the big boss on the first day.

"Sanctuary is the correct term, dear," Astrid said with amusement. Echo didn't miss how Astrid copied her tone from earlier when she had corrected the Nord for the term _thu'um._

"Oh gods, I've gotten off to a wonderful start," Echo planted her face in her palm.

"You're doing fine," Astrid said as she lifted Echo's face with her palm on the Imperial woman's chin. "Now, we should get some rest so you can meet your new family instead of just hearing me ramble about them."

* * *

**Loredas 8 Frostfall 201 4E 4:00 PM**

"Welcome home, sisters," the Black Door whispered as it swung open.

Astrid and Echo descended the stone stairwell until it opened to a room with many shelves and a table with a large map of Skyrim. Iron daggers dotted several locations with no apparent legend. Astrid gestured to one of the two doorways. "Go introduce yourself to the others while I put my things away. They'll know you're one of us since you're here in Sanctuary. Pick an empty bed and chest for your own. If you want, you can ask Nazir for a contract at any time or you can get adjusted as you like."

Echo nodded and descended the second set of stairs to a huge open area that housed a forge, practice dummies, and a waterfall that cascaded into a decent-sized pool. At the top of the waterfall was a red-dominated stained glass window with images of the Night Mother and her children under a skull. The sound of water churning almost muffled the clank of metal being smelted.

The large barefoot Nord pounding the iron ingots into a sword must be the werewolf Astrid had mentioned. Echo took one look at his scowling visage and decided that she might talk to him later. Much later. Probably last. The thought of trying to hold a conversation with an angry werewolf just wasn't appealing.

Echo walked further into the open room and noticed an Argonian dressed in the Brotherhood leathers practicing with the straw dummies. She thought about possibly interrupting him and introducing herself and started to walk towards the green-scaled male.

"Hey, you, ham hock," the Nord growled. "I smell Astrid on you. Did our illustrious leader get a new pet?" Echo started at the man's deep rumble of a voice. He could smell her from twenty feet away over the smoke and heat of the forge?

Echo backed away nervously. She noted the Argonian had halted his practice and was staring at her with calm dark eyes. Echo glanced for a handy exit and saw a flight of stairs going upward and it was directly away from the pissed Nord. It was perfect.

"Sorry, gotta put my things away," Echo chuckled nervously as she bolted up the stairs.

Echo was a little disappointed to see there was only one door up here, but at least it wasn't a dead end. What would she have done if she had to awkwardly go back downstairs?

Inside, the Imperial found what looked like a chapel. There were various pews lined before a large black stone sarcophagus with a bas-relief of a face at the top making the coffin at least twelve feet tall. Behind the coffin was the stained glass window Echo had seen below. Surrounding the coffin were carefully placed petals of nightshade and deathbell. Lit candles gave off a faint smell of incense circled the base of the shrine.

The Dragonborn found herself walking up to the coffin. It seemed to draw the light into itself so that it was shrouded in shadows. The cave was cool, but the area right around the coffin was downright cold. As cold as the grave. Echo felt she was outside of herself as she observed her right hand rise to touch the etched side of the resting place of the Night Mother.

"Ah, ah, ah," a male voice cautioned. A pale hand lightly grabbed Echo's wrist and pulled it away from the Night Mother's coffin. "You must not touch Mother. It is not allowed for anyone other than the Keeper."

Echo turned and almost gasped when she saw the thirty-something Imperial male standing before her. He was wearing silken black and red robes with the Black Hand symbol emblazoned on the chest. A huge black hood framed his face and casted it in shadow, but it did not hide the shoulder length strands of red hair that fell loose. He was only a little taller than Echo, a pleasant change from all the Nords who towered over her since she came to Skyrim.

"And you're the Keeper?" Echo asked. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She had never even sensed the man's presence until he grabbed her wrist. Either she had been so completely entranced by the Night Mother she had blocked everything else out or the man was so quiet he could sneak up on an adventurer. After two months of investigating multiple barrows, Echo had developed a fine sense of paranoia for creatures moving suddenly who had no business moving at all and could usually notice an attacker before they had a chance to move.

"I am," the redhead smiled, "but you may address me as Cicero." He flipped Echo's wrist around so the palm was facing down and kissed the back of her hand. His thin lips felt incredibly warm on her skin. "It is an extreme pleasure to meet you, Dragonborn. I've never known Mother to specifically request the Listener to go acquire someone for our family."

"The Night Mother asked for me specifically?" Echo stuttered.

"Oh, yes," Cicero drew the word out. It was like a snake hissing, but also very sensual. He turned and walked away from the shrine, but he did not let go of Echo's hand. Instead he held it like a courtier would a lady of the court as he led her to a pew to sit.

The Keeper gestured for Echo to sit and waited until she was seated before he gathered his robes to sit next to her. Echo found her attention drawn to how his knee lightly touched hers as he faced her. Not only was this man handsome, but there was a sense of authority that Echo had always found irresistible. The Keeper was in his domain and ruled with a confidence only a true master could command.

"Mother told Astrid to find you and bring you to our family. You must have a very powerful soul for Mother to have sensed you from the Void. Our Lady rarely acknowledges anything outside of the cries of those who perform the Black Sacrament."

"It feels like I have every Divines' attention nowadays," Echo admitted blushing. "Ever since I devoured my first dragon soul, it feels like all of creation is out to recruit me for something or other. It doesn't matter if it's Sheogorath having a picnic in Pelagius' mind or Alduin trying to kill me so I cannot stop him from destroying the world."

"Then we are truly fortunate to have gotten to you first," Cicero smiled. He lightly ran his thumb over Echo's hand, which he had not released. The Keeper's hand was incredibly soft. "The Dread Father is first and foremost amongst the Divines. He is neither Aedra nor Daedra for he came first and rules all."

"Go best or go home is what my father used to tell me," Echo laughed as she gently took her hand away. She felt awkwardly shy. Cicero smiled slightly, but he did not join Echo's laughter. "What do you do?"

"Me?" Cicero asked raising one eyebrow. "I Keep. I tend to the Night Mother by preserving her, oiling her, so she may commune with the Listener." Cicero looked past Echo's shoulder and smiled broadly. "And speaking of her, here she is."

"Why am I not surprised that you're monopolizing our newest sister when she hasn't even met the others?" Astrid laughed as she entered the room. The leader had cleaned the dust of the road from her face and hands. Echo could smell the sweet scent of jasmine as Astrid neared. "You should be ashamed."

"Forgive me," Cicero said as he stood and embraced the Nord. He gave Astrid a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You knew how curious I was about the Dragonborn ever since we first heard of her. I hope you're not mad at me, my dear, darling wife."

"Wife?" Echo repeated.

"You didn't tell her?" Cicero asked Astrid who only shrugged. He turned back to the Dragonborn. "I'm not really surprised. Astrid doesn't like telling others that we're married. She worried that the others will think she's playing favorites if she makes a big deal about it."

Although Echo was devastated that the two people she had found attractive were taken with each other, she couldn't help but note how Cicero held his arms around Astrid. It wasn't possessive, like "She's mine, back off," but instead "We're together as one." Would Echo ever find someone like that?

* * *

**Loredas 15 Frostfall 201 4E 6:00 PM**

"I hate that bastard."

"What did you say?" Echo asked. She was sitting at the dining table with a bowl of stew in front of her. It had been mostly forgotten as she stared longingly at Astrid and Cicero where they were sitting at their private table away from the rest of the family. The couple had been talking lowly with Astrid's occasional chuckle. Echo envied the closeness those two exuded.

"I said I hate that bastard," Arnbjorn growled. He jerked his head towards Cicero who was covering his mouth to hide a smile from something Astrid said. The older man mostly kept to himself, but after a week of Echo hanging around his forge, he seemed more willing to talk to her. Maybe because she didn't bother him with endless chatter while she sharpened various blades for the Nord. "He stole Astrid from me."

"Oh, Sithis, not this again," Veezara muttered. He had sat down next to Echo with his own dinner in hand.

"It's true," Arnbjorn grumbled. "Astrid had just turned eighteen and started wearing an amulet of Mara. No woman does that in Skyrim unless she has her eye on someone and I knew she was interested in me. The words were on my lips to ask her to marry me when the Keeper," Arnbjorn made the word into a curse, "arrived with the Night Mother and entourage. After Astrid passed his little test as Listener, he asked her to marry him and she agreed. That little squirt must be at least ten years older than her, damned cradle robber."

Veezara shook his head wearily. Obviously he had heard this rant many times before. "Arn, you're at least twice Astrid's age. Isn't that worse?"

"Werewolves have longer lifespans than normal men," Arnbjorn snorted. "I could have given her whatever she wanted. Astrid would have never needed to worry with me to protect her."

"That was ten years ago. Don't you think you should let go of your grudge?" Veezara asked. "Or maybe move to Dawnstar so you don't have to see it every day?"

"No, someday that asshole is going to disappoint Astrid and I need to be here for her. And if I get to defend her honor by ripping his head off and shitting down his neck, all the better." Arnbjorn turned his attention to Echo. "You ever notice other than Astrid the only females here are Babette and Gabriella? You wanna know why? It's because Cicero has a reputation as a lady-killer."

"Lady-killer?" Echo asked. One on hand she was pissed at Arnbjorn's attitude to Cicero. The Imperial had been nothing but polite and kind to her unlike Arnbjorn. But on the other hand, she was really curious about all the gossip the werewolf was revealing about their close-knit family.

"That's right! He's a total womanizer. Babette is safe because she's a ten-year-old and even he isn't enough of pervert to go for that."

"And Gabriella?" Echo asked.

"She only sleeps with dremora," Veezara laughed. "She says they do _things_ a mortal could never dream of."

"Things?"

"I've never asked and frankly I don't want to know," Veezara shook his head ruefully.

"Proves my point exactly!" Arnbjorn pounded the table. Cicero did not help matters by looking over at that moment and waving. "Listen to me, niblet. If he ever tries anything with you, you tell him to go to Oblivion and come tell me right away."

Echo nodded but only to placate Arnbjorn. She sighed wistfully. Cicero would never look at her when he had a wife like Astrid. The two of them were perfect together and it was obvious that even after being together so long they were still in love. Clearly the werewolf's jealousy was clouding his judgment.

"I think I need to get out of Sanctuary for a while," Echo said standing. "It's time I took a contract."

"Don't stay out too long," Veezara reminded her. "Astrid has plans for you to be involved in the Emperor's murder. He's going to be in Solitude on the thirtieth for his birthday. Mede had to make an appearance in Skyrim after we killed his cousin during her wedding."

"Killed her during her own wedding? And I missed that? Damn," Echo laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be back in time. There's no way I would miss the assassination of the Emperor."

* * *

**Turdas 25 Frostfall 201 4E 11:00 PM**

It was late when Echo finally got back to Sanctuary. She had enjoyed going out on her first contract so much she decided to stay out a bit longer dealing with other errands she had meant to do before getting drawn into the Brotherhood. There really was nothing quite like killing a den of bandits or slaughtering a giant for bounty.

As the Dragonborn entered the planning room, she could hear the murmur of Astrid's voice. Echo figured she might as well make her report of her kill before retiring since her leader was still awake. It was not unusual for family members to be awake all hours of the night.

When Echo entered the antechamber outside of Astrid and Cicero's room, she heard Astrid talking, "Oh, yes, that's good. Like that. Don't stop."

The door to the bedroom was cracked open. Echo knew she should just turn around and leave. She could report just as easily in the morning, but her curiosity got the best of her. The Imperial stood next to the door and peeked into her leader's room.

Astrid was completely naked sprawled on her back on her bed with Cicero kneeling before her with his head buried between her legs. Astrid's hair was loose and plastered to her face. Her hands were entwined in Cicero's hair. The Nord continually moaned encouragements while she bucked her hips against Cicero's attentive tongue.

Because of the angle of the doorframe, Echo couldn't make out much of Cicero other than the fall of his red hair on Astrid's pale thigh. The Dragonborn had wondered what the Keeper's body looked like under those voluminous silken robes. Here was her chance and she was missing out!

Echo's breathing quickened as she watched the couple. Her own hand slipped under her leathers to touch herself as Astrid's cries descended into mews of increased pleasure. When Astrid finally came, Echo almost cried out with her.

Unsated and flushed with desire, Echo quietly backed away before the Keeper and Listener noticed her presence. She hurried downstairs to the waterfall and simply threw herself in without undressing. The cold water helped a little, but not in any way that Echo wanted. She kept replaying the image in her mind, but sometimes she was the receiving pleasure and sometimes she was the one giving.

As Echo dragged herself out of the water, she noticed a huge hand extended towards her. She looked up and saw the frowning face of Arnbjorn. "Walked in on our leaders during some private time?" he asked gruffly.

"You could hear them?" Echo asked as she accepted the help. Astrid had not been that loud and the private room was far from the other public areas.

Arnbjorn nodded, "I can usually smell them too. They rut like newlyweds most of the time."

"How can you stand it?" Echo asked. She thought of what Veezara had suggested. "Why not go to Dawnstar?"

"Might as well ask me why I don't just gouge my eyes out," the werewolf snorted. "I wouldn't have to see it anymore, but I would still know and in its own way that's just as bad. I would prefer to see the sun rise over the hills instead of just living in darkness."

* * *

**Sundas 1 Morning Star 202 4E 10:00 PM**

"Would you care for a dance?" Echo asked Cicero. Normally she would never dare such a question, but the mead had flowed heavily tonight and she felt brave.

The entire Brotherhood had gathered at Falkreath Sanctuary to celebrate New Life day and to discuss plans for opening a third sanctuary in Wayrest. Brothers and sisters were mingling to see who wanted to go and if personalities would conflict before moving to their new home.

The practice dummies had been cleared from the open area and tables and chairs had been brought in to provide a place for food and rest. Several brothers and sisters played instruments or sang while couples danced on the improvised dance floor. Astrid was currently having a friendly dance with Veezara, so Echo felt it was appropriate to ask Cicero to do the same.

The Keeper looked up from a book he was writing in and smiled. Echo thought her heart would melt at the sight. "I'm sorry, I don't dance," he said as he shook his head.

"Don't dance?" Echo repeated. Now her heart felt like it had frozen and would shatter into a million pieces. She felt so embarrassed.

"Sane men don't dance," Cicero chuckled. He gestured to the empty chair next to him. "However, I would love some company while my wife has wandered off into the arms of another." He good naturedly pointed to where Astrid was being spun around by Veezara.

"I would love to," Echo said as she flopped into the chair. She mentally scolded herself at her lack of grace. "What are you writing?"

"My journal," Cicero admitted. He tucked the book away in his belt pouch after giving Echo a bashful look. With his red hair falling forward, he looked so sweet and innocent. It was the first time he had not looked completely confident. "I keep a personal diary, several volumes at this point, of my life in the Brotherhood."

"Don't we have scholars for that? Isn't that part of Festus Krex's duties?" Echo asked.

"We do," Cicero nodded. He leaned forward and picked up a sweetroll. He offered one to Echo who refused. "However, I promised myself I would keep one when I arrived in Cheydinhal. I felt it was important to remember one humble assassin's story and not just the big events. It's a good thing I did too."

"It was?"

"Oh yes," Cicero nodded. He played with his sweetroll; turning it this way and that. "While Sanctuaries were slowly being destroyed and after we lost our Listener, Alisanne Dupre, writing gave me a comfort that nothing else did. I was able to find solace in knowing that even if I died, someone someday would know who we were and what we were about. I don't believe the Brotherhood is just about murder for hire. We are not common cutthroats. We are angels of death and mercy carrying out the will of the Night Mother who must listen to the prayers of those who are denied justice. We help the helpless.

"And if we happen to really enjoy our job," Cicero winked, "then all the better."

Echo giggled which caused Cicero to smile. The Dragonborn thought it was interesting in the two months that she had been here she had never seen Cicero laugh or grin. If he did show pleasure, it was always restrained, conservative. A low chuckle or a small smile happened, but never a full belly gut laugh or goofy grin. She had been amused to hear from Babette that there was a betting pool on if one of the Brotherhood could get the Keeper to guffaw, but so far no one had succeeded.

Echo became fascinated as Cicero slowly bit into his sweetroll. As with everything the Keeper did, he was meticulous in his devouring of the treat. Instead of gulping it down in one bite, Cicero nibbled a bit off and then ran his pink tongue over the sweet icing. Echo found herself remembering the night she had spied on Cicero pleasuring Astrid and wondered if he thought of sweetrolls and his wife in the same way.

"Is everything okay?" Cicero asked. "You're staring."

"I was staring?" Echo stammered. "Oh, I was thinking maybe I should have accepted one of those sweetrolls after all." Her laughter sounded fake to her own ears. Cicero handed her a fresh one. Echo almost swooned when he licked the icing off his fingers. She crammed the pastry in her mouth to focus her attention elsewhere other than the Keeper's clever mouth. She almost choked when the random thought of Astrid naked on her back and Echo's mouth furiously working on her instead of dessert.

"My, you really did want it, didn't you?" Cicero commented.

_You have no idea_, Echo thought flushing. She desperately needed to get laid. Echo had not slept with anyone since coming to Skyrim and that was four months ago. Killing had preoccupied that carnal need, but her huge crush on the Keeper and Listener couldn't be sated with bloodletting of her victims. Echo had hoped that one of the members of Dawnstar Sanctuary would grab her attention or one of the new members who had joined since the assassination of Titus Mede. But no one compared to the two people she just couldn't have.

It probably had something to do with the fact she had a dragon soul. Dragons were known for their love of chaos and power. They were selfish creatures that took constantly for they believed they deserved to dominate. Echo vaguely wished she had stayed at High Hrothgar a little longer than a day to learn more from the Greybeards, but when she found out they were celibate hermit pacifists she had high-tailed it out of there. What could she possibly learn from such people?

"I do have a question," Cicero said as he pulled his journal back out. He flipped the book open to a page and read from it. "When you first recounted your poisoning of the Emperor, you said and I quote, 'After Mede slumped down dead, the other guests looked at me in horror. I held up a hand and said 'Please feel free to have seconds,' before bolting out the exit Astrid had arranged." Cicero smirked as Echo laughed. "Tonight, you said, 'Be sure to save room for dessert.' I wonder which one is true."

"Honestly, if you must know, I just ran out of the door without a word," Echo admitted. "I couldn't think of anything clever at the time, but on the way back I thought of the 'seconds' line. Then after I told you guys, I thought of the 'dessert' line and felt it made a better story." Cicero shook his head in amusement which made Echo giggle.

"Would you mind to show me your _thu'um_?" Cicero asked shyly. "I've been curious about it and you have never used it since arriving in Falkreath."

"Most of the Shouts are intended for combat," Echo admitted, "and I didn't want to use them on family members." When Cicero looked crestfallen, she quickly added, "But I do know one I can use safely. **LAAS.**"

"Nothing happened," Cicero frowned.

"Not for you," Echo said. She looked around the room and enjoyed the red shimmering aura around the people. She could even make out figures in the other rooms. "It was the aura whisper. It's one of the few quiet Shouts and lets me sense nearby life. Very handy when sneaking in places I shouldn't be."

"Hm, this seems like a conversation better suited for some place more private. How do you feel about Cyrodilic wine?" Cicero asked after he made the note in his diary. "Astrid doesn't care for it, but I prefer it to mead."

"Cyrodilic wine? I would love some!" Echo said.

"I have a few bottles in my room," Cicero said standing. He offered his hand to Echo who took it. "We can retire there and talk more easily." It was getting a little hard to hear as the Brotherhood was getting fairly drunk and rowdy at this point.

Echo could feel a blush run across her body as Cicero and she ascended the cool staircase. The man had not released her hand as they walked. When he turned back to look at her, smiled, and squeezed her hand, she almost squealed from the simple contact.

The bedchamber seemed eerily quiet after being around so many people. "I hope you don't mind," Cicero said as he poured drinks. "I don't like large crowds. Too many people for too long is just nerve wracking for me."

"I don't mind in the slightest," Echo said as she sipped her drink. "Is this Cyrodilic brandy?"

"Only the best for the best," Cicero bragged.

"And the supposed boost to stamina and sexual prowess is only a bonus?" Echo flirted.

"I haven't had any complaints," Cicero smirked. "Would you help me undo my robes? They're rather heavy and I would like to relax a bit. Always being on duty is tiring."

"Always being on duty?" Echo asked as she stood to assist Cicero. The man turned his back so she could reach the ties that held his robes closed.

"I must always represent the Night Mother as her Keeper," Cicero said. "It is important to maintain decorum so the others may respect and revere our Matron accordingly." He gently tugged on his clothes to pull them off his shoulders before turning to face Echo. "I notice you repeat other's words often. I thought you said you were born with that name."

"No, I said I was given the name," Echo clarified. "My family lived down near the docks of the Imperial City. My dad worked the boats and I would often help by relaying orders. The crew started calling me dad's little echo and it stuck."

"Clever," Cicero said as he shucked his Keeper's robes. Once they were off, he neatly folded them and put them away on a shelf.

Echo gasped when she saw what Cicero looked like without his large robes hiding his body. Underneath he was wearing nothing but leather pants. Not only did they fit his lean frame like a second skin, but they were low cut so she could see the curve of his hip melt into the pants line. Cicero wasn't as muscular or bulky as the Nords, but he had kept fit. Muscle developed from tending the Night Mother rippled along his chest and stomach. There was a little bit of softness along the bottom curve of his belly from age, but it added enough to make him not all angles. Soft, fine red hair lined his chest.

"You are staring again," Cicero commented. His smile was predatory and reminded Echo of a tawny mountain cat just about to pounce on his prey. The Keeper closed the distance between the two of them. One fine boned finger ran along Echo's jawline causing her to shiver. "You do that a lot too."

"You fascinate me," Echo admitted. She couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth.

"You fascinate me too," Cicero said softly. His wandering hand slid from her jawline down her neck and caressed her shoulder bone. Idle fingers played with the buckles that held her shrouded leathers closed. "I wanted to know everything about you when we first heard about a Dragonborn here."

"Because I was a child of prophecy destined to kill dragons?" Echo tittered. She found she couldn't look into Cicero's intense amber eyes with him standing inches from her. Instead she focused on how his nimble fingers seemed to be undoing the buckles on her armor.

"Hm, no. It was useful, but not what grabbed my attention," Cicero murmured. He peeled Echo's armor open in the same manner he had unwrapped his Life Day gifts this morning, slow and with great attention. "You see I have a particular preference in women. I like everything other men like; for a woman to be soft," Cicero caressed her breast, "and firm in all the right places." His other hand squeezed her bottom.

"But what really turns me on is a woman's voice. I've always been attracted to women in power and to hear that authority of command is intoxicating. Ever since I first saw the Night Mother all I wanted was to hear her sweet voice. Astrid being chosen as Listener was only natural as far as I was concerned." Cicero smiled against Echo's chest. "Then I heard about the language of dragons. The concept of someone having a voice that could change reality was too irresistible. Mother summoning you was like having my prayers answered."

The top of Echo's armor clattered to the ground as Cicero undid the last of the buckles. Cool winter air caused goose bumps to rise along her exposed breasts. "What about the Tenets?" Echo whispered. "What about Astrid?"

"I always follow the Tenets," Cicero said as he ran his lips over the hollow of Echo's neck. "And don't worry about Astrid. I'll handle her."

Echo moaned as Cicero's warm hands cupped her cool breasts and his thumbs circled her nipples. "Yes, do that," Cicero murmured. "Talk for me. Cry for Cicero." He slowly ground his hips against hers so she could feel his erection.

"I don't know what to say," Echo gasped. Her brain was shutting down from all higher levels of thought. Her hands trailed up Cicero's sides.

Suddenly, Cicero jumped away from her, laughing loudly. Echo stared in surprise at the Keeper's reaction. Cicero held up his hands in surrender. "Please, don't tell anyone, but I'm very ticklish," he admitted.

"I guess I won the betting pool then," Echo stuttered.

"You did at that," Cicero chuckled. He grabbed Echo again and pulled her close to him. Fast hands quickly undid her pants. "But are you willing to tell them how you found out?"

"That would probably be a bad idea," Echo agreed.

"If you wish to touch me, this would be best," Cicero said as he took Echo's hands. He bent her hand so her nails raked along his skin lightly. Cicero knelt and Echo found her hands tangled in his red hair. Cicero's hands were running down her legs massaging the muscle as boots and pants were stripped off. Cicero nuzzled the thin cloth of Echo's underclothes. Heat settled into her loins as his tongue pressed against the material.

"What in the Void is this?"

Echo stifled a cry of surprise when she looked up and saw Astrid leaning against the door frame. The Nord woman's face was flush and Echo doubted it was just from all the mead she had consumed tonight. The Dragonborn desperately tried to think for some reason she would be wearing nothing but underclothes while standing in Astrid's room with Astrid's husband half naked kneeling before her.

Echo hoped the worst that would happen would be that she would be banished to the new Sanctuary. She didn't know much about High Rock, but wasn't learning new experiences what life was really about? It wouldn't be likely that Astrid would kill her and hide the body, right?

"You bastard," Astrid growled as she stalked into the room. She grabbed a handful of Cicero's hair and yanked his head back so he had to look her in the eye. Quite a feat since he was still kneeling. "You knew I wanted to be here for this. How dare you start without me?"

"Start without you?" Echo repeated. What in the Oblivion?

"Mistress!" Cicero said as he placed his hands on Astrid's leg. "I didn't do anything with the Dragonborn. I was just preparing her for you."

"Likely story," Astrid said disdainfully. "No doubt you wanted a taste of her first."

"Just to make sure she was to your liking," Cicero pouted.

"You're going to need to be reprimanded," Astrid said. "First, attend to me." Cicero scrambled to his feet and started undoing the buckles of Astrid's armor. The blonde ignored him as she turned to Echo. "Our Keeper can be enthusiastic in his duties."

Astrid pulled Echo closer and started kissing her fully on the lips. Soft tongue pushed past unrelenting lips and found Echo's. Echo moaned in pleasure as Astrid lightly bit down on her lip.

"Don't kiss her!" Cicero grumbled. "She cannot talk if you're kissing her." Astrid stopped to shoot daggers with her eyes at her husband. He ducked his head and continued undressing his wife.

"We've wanted you for a while, my dear," Astrid purred in Echo's ear. She pushed the other woman onto the large bed and waited for Cicero to finish disrobing her before climbing onto the mattress.

"You have?" Echo asked. Her brain was still somewhere back when Astrid came into the room. Things were going so fast, but in such a wonderful manner. Maybe she should use the slow time shout to give herself a chance to understand what is going on. "You're not mad?"

"We're a very sharing family," Astrid smiled as she stroked Echo's legs. She pushed them open so she could crawl between them. She turned to Cicero, "Isn't that right, husband?"

"Yes, mistress," Cicero said dutifully. He hovered behind them waiting for permission to approach.

"Arnbjorn told me you sent away other women since Cicero was interested in them," Echo said. She felt bad for telling on the werewolf.

Astrid laughed merrily. "Not quite," she said. "We dallied with them, but always because of my interest. You're the first Cicero has shown a personal interest in." Astrid smiled wickedly. "I think we should make him watch while we play. What do you think?"

"I…I think since he wants to hear my voice, we should make it so he can't," Echo said hesitantly. She had never been in a situation where she was expected to talk during sex. "I would like to have him in my mouth."

"Oh, you little vixen," Astrid said. "Cicero, come here." When the Keeper complied, Astrid commanded, "Give Echo what she wants."

Cicero placed one knee on the bed so he was closer to Echo. He undid his pants and removed his member. Echo was pleased to see how hard he was and that his tip glistened with precum. Cicero moaned softly as she placed her lips on his tip and softly licked it clean. His breathing deepened as she slid down his length. Recalling how sensitive he was, she lightly dragged her teeth against his skin.

"Very good," Astrid said. She slid down so her head was next to Echo's sex. She tugged the cloth away and dipped her head down. "Let's see if you taste as sweet as you look."

Echo clenched the furs under her as Astrid slipped one fine boned finger into her before pressing her tongue against Echo's clit. Echo was already so wet; there was little friction as Astrid fingered her. Echo pressed harder against Cicero's shaft as Astrid pleasured her. She ran her feet along Astrid's back as the Nord rapidly licked her.

The Imperial bobbed her head back and forth enjoying the feel of hard flesh in her mouth. She liked how Cicero didn't force himself into her. Instead he let her go her own pace. His little cries of pleasure excited her as she ran tooth and tongue along his erection. When she moaned deeply from Astrid's touch, Cicero suddenly came in her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, "when I could feel you moaning against me I lost control."

"It's okay," Echo swallowed looking Cicero in the eye. She placed her hands on his hips and drew him closer. She ran her tongue on his tip and was pleased to see it twitch in response. "I don't mind."

"Let me help," Astrid offered. She pulled away from Echo and knelt on hands and knees so she was before Cicero. Echo rolled over so she was in the same position.

Both women licked the Keeper together, one on each side. Tongues darted back and forth occasionally touching each other and wrestling over the man's flesh. Cicero hardened quickly under their attention. He moaned as he entangled his hands in their hair. He petted their hair to encourage them to continue.

"That's enough of that," Astrid declared. She pulled Echo away so the two of them were kneeling on the bed and facing each other. "Disrobe and join us, husband."

As Cicero followed her commands, Astrid stroked Echo's breasts. She kissed first one than the other before planting her lips over a nipple and sucking deeply. Echo felt Cicero behind her, his erection pressed firmly against her bottom.

"He likes for you to tell him what you want," Astrid said when she came up for air. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know," Echo admitted. "I've never done anything like this before."

"It's easy," Astrid said. "Try it."

"I want you in me," Echo said. She felt shy, but at the same time she was not going to pass this opportunity. She presented herself so Cicero would have easy access. Echo wiggled her bottom. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard."

"With pleasure," Cicero grinned. He grabbed her hips and shifted so he could plunge into her. Without waiting for further instruction, the Keeper slammed into her as far as he could fit. Echo quickly fell into wordless cries of pleasure as Cicero slid one hand down to rub her clit while he rammed into her.

"If you're done with speaking, then I have a better use for that mouth," Astrid said. She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Echo down so she was buried in Astrid's lap. "Lick," she commanded.

Echo happily followed her leader's command. The Nord's sex was tart, but warm and wet. Echo moaned loudly against Astrid's flesh as she sunk first one finger and then two into the woman. Astrid bucked her hips as Echo stroked as hard as she could. "Oh, yes. That's good. Keep doing that. Harder, harder." Astrid pulled on Echo's hair as she commanded.

Echo was worried she would hurt Astrid, but when she did as commanded Astrid yelled out praise. Maybe there was something to all this talking those two seemed to like so much. It was nice to not have to guess what your partner wanted.

Astrid came first. She bucked her hips roughly against Echo as she clenched the woman's face against her. Then sudden release as Astrid became as limp as a ragdoll. "Finish her, husband," Astrid commanded languidly. She pressed her lips against Echo's ear. "Feel free to scream as loud as you want."

Echo cried out in surprise when Cicero shifted her hips so the friction of his movements was greater. Astrid moved so she could suck on Echo's breast. One hand snaked down between Echo's legs so the Nord could assist with pleasuring her. The overload of sensation was too much and Echo came. She cried out the names of her lovers as she collapsed.

"May I come in you?" Cicero asked. Echo was amazed he had not lost control when she had clamped down so hard from her orgasm. He slowed his motions to not cause her any discomfort.

"Only if I get to kiss you," Echo said as she rolled onto her back. She had not properly kissed the man yet. Echo grabbed Cicero by the shoulders and pulled him towards her. She sank her nails into his skin as she held him as tightly as possible. Legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Cicero's lips were thinner than Astrid's, but Echo didn't mind. He still tasted like the sweetroll that Echo had watched being devoured with envy earlier. She licked his lips to get as much of the sweetness as possible before continuing their kiss. She made sure to moan loudly against him as their tongues touched. Cicero whimpered in pleasure.

Cicero lifted Echo so he was sitting and she was on his lap. His hands shifted to her hips so he could get more leverage. Astrid moved so she was molded against Echo's back and wrapped her arms around the Dragonborn. Small hands played with Echo's breasts.

"The Night Mother has been very pleased with you," Astrid said, her sultry voice next to Echo's ear. Her breath tickled Echo's skin. "You've done very well in the short time you've been here. We have so many plans for you."

"Is this a reward then?" Echo gasped. One of Astrid's hands was busily stroking her in time with Cicero's thrusts.

"Yes," Astrid murmured. She ran her lips over Echo's hair. "The Brotherhood believes in treating the worthy very well. You will be expected to tell Cicero about your kills in great detail. He loves hearing about them since he cannot go himself."

"You want me to tell you how I plunged my knife into the lying bandit's throat over and over?" Echo asked. Cicero nodded and mewled at her description. She smiled; this was going to be fun! Echo whispered the details of one of her kills into the Keeper's ear. She could feel him thickening at her words. His reaction caused her to orgasm again. As she screamed her release, Cicero cried out and spilled his seed as well.

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of skin and arms. "That was very good," Astrid purred.

"I just hope Arnbjorn didn't hear us," Echo said. She clasped a hand over her mouth when she realized she had told on the werewolf.

"Explain," Astrid growled, her eyes heavy lidded. Echo quickly told how sensitive Arnbjorn's senses were. Astrid sighed, "That is unacceptable. I should send him to Wayrest."

"Please don't make him leave," Echo asked. "He cares for you a great deal and it's not like it's intentional."

Cicero and Astrid shared a silent look. The Keeper shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. Whatever pleases the Listener."

"I'll make a decision tomorrow," Astrid yawned. She snuggled down into the bed; her arm possessively around Echo. "It's too late for such thoughts tonight."

"Should I leave?" Echo asked not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of two bodies pressed against her.

"Only if you want to," Astrid said, her eyes closed. Cicero pulled the furs so they covered the trio. "But we usually end up continuing activities either in the middle of the night or in the morning. It would be a shame for you to miss out."

"The more the merrier," Echo said recalling back to her first conversation with Astrid after her initiation kill. She smiled as she leaned her head on Cicero's shoulder. Astrid's hand was holding the Keeper's over Echo's stomach. If there was anything Echo was good at, it was repeat performances.


End file.
